Monika Drevis
' '''Monika Drevis' is the late wife of Alfred Drevis, and mother to young Aya. During most of the game she is the main antagonist, having taken Aya's father. Until the end of the game, she is mainly viewed in flashbacks, and a few cutscenes. At the end of the game, she is found in the darkness having bested Maria, and in the process of taking Alfred with her to the afterlife. It is revealed that the reason she cursed him was because she wanted to protect Aya from her husband, Alfred, since he wants to turn her into a doll just to save her from being 'tainted' and saving her innocence. Appearance ' '''When she was alive, Monika was a very beautiful and well endowed woman. Like her daughter, her hair is long, and reaches down past her waist, with the bangs being parted on either side of her face in a messy manner. Also like her daughter, Monika has blue eyes. Throughout the game, she's only seen wearing one outfit; a rather regal blue dress with white fabric to accentuate her chest. As a ghost, there is some blood covering her chest, yet, barely any blood anywhere else; possibly from the stab wound caused by her husband, resulting in her death. Personality Monika Drevis is a kindhearted woman: forgiving and with a tendency to overlook the mistakes of others, easily forgetting them. She is mostly seen in flashbacks taking care of her daughter, Aya, other than in cutscenes. In death, however, her kind heart was transformed into a vengeful spirit hell bent on having her revenge, raising any tormented victims her husband had caused, for revenge of their deaths, also. ' noticed that the bookshelf in Aya's room is filled with "interesting" books. It is also possible that Monika was the one who gave Aya the chainsaw, as it was in a place that was out of Aya's reach and that meant Monika could reach it. Relationships Alfred Drevis Monika's husband. In the past, he tried to kill her, but for some undisclosed reason he did not - and this was never explained in the game or by the creator, Sen. It was at that point that she fell deeply in love with him claiming 'As I was about to die, my heart was pounding. I had never experienced such thrills before... I shiver even thinking back on it. But the feelings are not fear. They are of love.' In the letter the previous statements come from, she invited him to stay at her mansion using a letter, with a map in it. It is after that point that it can be assumed they got married. Alfred ended up killing her after she discovered his plans for Aya, and tried to defend Aya by taking her away with Monika. Aya Drevis Monika's beloved daughter. Just like her husband, she adored her daughter. At some point in Aya's childhood, Monika discovered that she was displaying some of her father's tendencies, and was greatly pleased by this. She went as far as to catch rats to give to her to see what she would do with them. Monika, upon discovering her husband's plans to turn their own daughter into a doll, calls her husband out on his insanity. She declares that she's leaving him and will take Aya with her. It was because of this dispute that he killed her. Maria After she was aware of Maria's presence and the relationship between her and Alfred, is in contempt and for this they have bad relationships between them. Dio One of Alfred's subjects. Dio acts on Monika's wishes, and helps to protect Aya while she is traversing the mansion to save her father, but she never listens to him, wishing to save father. Ogre Ogre was seemingly the one who gave Monika the power to unleash the curse on Alfred, her husband. Whether this is true or not is unknown. However he also appeared in the game Misao, besides of the game being created by the same person. In the game Misao, his name is Mr. Onigawara. History Not much is known about Monika's past, though it can be assumed she was born into a wealthy family, as the mansion belongs to her, being stated in a letter from Monika to Alfred. At some point in her past, she was nearly killed by Alfred, though he spared her resulting in her falling madly in love with him and inviting him to her mansion to stay. After he did so, they became husband and wife, and eventually gave birth to Aya. During Aya's childhood, Monika realizes that she is like her father, and wholeheartedly embraces it. It is possible Monika was the one that gave Aya the chainsaw to play with, since it was in a place Aya couldn't reach. It is also shown in the game that from time to time, she has allergic reactions and has coughing fits. Events of the Game On the anniversary of her death, she returns to the mansion as a ghost, due to having placed a curse. Monika manages to drag Alfred to the darkness to be with her in the afterlife, only to be interrupted by Aya. Depending on the ending, she either succeeds in taking her husband away, or ends up failing in her attempts - and ends up turning into a doll in either the hands of Maria or Alfred. In the True Ending, she fails to take him away. Though, Aya is still unaware of her father's plans to turn her into a doll. So, using the last of her strength, Monika warns her daughter through the use of a vision. Category:Characters Monika Drevis